Turbo Modes
Turbo Modes are suits and transformations that is used Maxwell McGrath and Steel so Max can either, get powerful or camouflage himself. There are a lot of Turbo Modes and they have their own full designation, only that they were renamed into some other name, like for example, Turbo Strength Mode. Here are all the Turbo Modes that Max uses in the Max Steel (2013 TV Series). Turbo Modes Here is a list of the following Turbo Modes Max Steel has used in the series. Here is the list of the Turbo Modes (Note that they are in order of appearance). Turbo Base Mode Turbo Base Mode is Max Steel's first Turbo Mode he's in. It appears in all the episodes, which is his main Turbo Mode. He doesn't yells out 'Go Turbo.... Base!', he only yells out 'Go Turbo!', which his phrase that he uses to turn into this Turbo Mode. In this Turbo Mode, it is the actual size of Max, only that it isn't very powerful or fast. It is the primary Turbo Mode, as already said here and also very popular. There are some drawings about this Turbo Mode. There is also images of this Turbo Mode, but without the mask, like only Max's real face. He uses the mask that covers his face because any kid that he knows or anyone might recognize him as Max. Also one thing about this Turbo Mode, it will not never take off, so that is why he uses the Camouflage Mode, which doesn't has powers or nothing, it confuses people and they look at it as his clothing, like his first Camouflage Mode, which is a blue sweater with the 'M' logo that Steel forms when he and Max gets Ultra-Linked. It was first used when Max and Steel were both Ultra-Linked for the first time in N-Tek when Max was going to Turbo Overload and explode both himself and N-Tek. Turbo Strength Mode Turbo Strength Mode is Max Steel's second Turbo Mode he's in. It is more bigger than the other Turbo Modes (It is said to be three times bigger than Turbo Base Mode). It is very powerful that it can defeat some big things, like Miles Dredd, Jason Naught, The Elementors, Toxzon, Extroyer, etc. This Turbo Mode is very strong that it can lift up a car and any big villain, like Miles Dredd for example. It was first used when he was battling with the flaming, Fire Elementor in the canyons of Copper Canyon, when Max and Steel escaped from N-Tek. In this Turbo Mode if you haven't noticed, has a little head, which is the actual size head of Max, but the rise of the body are very big and gigantic. This Turbo Mode was use in the episode, Supermania, in which was changed into Turbo Super Strength. It was similar to the original Strength Mode, only that it had pants, as a parody of the Incredible Hulk, a super hero from Marvel. He isn't very strong for Toxzon, because in the episode, Cleaning House, Toxzon put him near the pool of the green and dangerous toxin that Tytus Octavius Xander created. Turbo Strength Mode has a very big body. It was able to lift Extroyer Black Cobra off the ground. It was once defeated by Extroyer Black Tiger, which was the first time he was fighting with Extroyer. Turbo Flight Mode Turbo Flight Mode is Max's third Turbo Mode. Turbo Flight is not a strong Turbo Mode, it is the only Turbo Mode that can allow Max Steel to fly to the sky. It is said that Max Steel can get out of the Earth's Atmosphere if he uses that Turbo Mode. It is a little different than the other Turbo Modes, because of some added things to it. One thing is the wings, which allows Max to fly, and also the thing around the neck, with sticks out like an unfolded collar from a collar shirt. Also on the back part of the Turbo Mode, there is like a box thing that is connected to the wings. This Turbo Mode is used a lot, along with Strength Mode and Base Mode. This Turbo Mode first appeared in Come Together Part Two, when he was fighting with Berto's robots on Max's first training in N-Tek. Turbo Flight Mode is the only Turbo Mode with wings and the only one that allows Max Steel to fly. In an image of this Turbo Mode, it was showed like the one seen in the TV Series, but it didn't had a cover in the mouth, revealing Max's lips and chin. In Supermania, there was a Turbo Mode like this one, but was very different than the original one. It was called, Turbo Super Flight Mode, a very lame Turbo Mode made by Steel, when he was very obsessed with super heroes and wanted to be exactly like they were. Turbo Scuba Mode Turbo Scuba Mode is Max's fourth Turbo Mode that he uses when he is underwater. This Turbo Mode allows him to swim underwater and it also has "bells and whistles". Scuba Mode first appeared in "Hard Water". This Turbo Mode has minor appearances in some episodes. This Turbo Mode was first used when Max Steel was swimming in the water, looking for Molly McGrath, Jefferson Smith, Katherine 'Kat' Ryan, THI Workers, Tanker, and her crew. It was also used with the new Elementor, Water Elementor. Turbo Speed Mode Turbo Speed Mode is Max's fifth Turbo Mode which allows Max Steel to have a super-sonic speed pace and faster than anything in the world. He can run from 0 to 100,000 mph. It causes extremely high levels of aerodynamic efficiency. It minimizes delay and maximizes intervention time, but requires vast amounts of T.U.R.B.O Energy. This Turbo Mode is faster than any villain that Max fights. It's first appearance was in Elements of Surprise Part Two. It was mentioned in Elements of Surprise Part One, by Berto, that they needed a new Turbo Mode or something to make them faster. It was first used in a fight with Ultimate Elementor, when he was striking Max Steel with Lightning bolts and Ice. Turbo Stealth Mode Turbo Stealth Mode is Max's sixth Turbo Mode. It can make Max Steel invisible and with this Turbo Mode, he can defeat villains. This Turbo Mode was first used in Scrambled, when Max was fighting with Extroyer (Who was Extroyer Gorilla). It was also used when he was fighting Goopaniods, and Steel mentioned to him that the Turbo Stealth Mode would be only invisible for a little time, not very much. Also used with The Elementors in Split Decisions. It also appeared in Tools for the Job, when he was fighting a Sewer Monster, who kidnapped someone from Copper Canyon. Turbo Cannon Mode Turbo Cannon Mode is Max's seventh Turbo Mode introduced in "Split Decisions". It is very large and sturdy like Turbo Strength Mode. When charged with enough T.U.R.B.O Energy, it can launch itself at enemies, doing extremely heavy damage. It was used when Max Steel was fighting the Elementors, who were seperated and when fighting Max Steel. It looks like a giant robot, and it can shoot rockets, cannons, is flame resistant, explosions, and allows Max Steel to smash anything with one blow. Camouflage Modes Camouflage Mode #1 Camouflage Mode #1 is Max Steel's third Turbo Mode he's in. It first appeared in the episode, Come Together Part Two. This Camouflage Mode includes Max's blue sweater, a 'M' logo (So Steel can Ultralink with Max), Max's gray shirt, and a pair of jeans. This appears in almost all of the episodes. This Camouflage Mode is a very cool one for Max, like a like swag mode. There are also some times where he doesn't have the sweater on, he has his gray shirt, the one he uses under the blue sweater that he wears on. People in Copper Canyon had not yet found out what the 'M' logo stands for, so he is safe. In the trailer, Maxwell McGrath was wearing the sweater, but he has the 'M' logo very small and it is on the right corner on his sweater, instead of the center on the sweater. That version of the Camouflage Mode must had been like how it was going to look like first, but then it must had been redesigned, or just like a mistake from the directors or something like that. This was first used when Max was going to school, but was in his Turbo Base Mode still, so Steel made Max a Camouflage Mode for him, so no one could see his Turbo Base Mode, and so that people don't notice that he is Max Steel. Category:Max Steel Category:Turbo Mode Category:Things that Contains or Works with Turbo Energy Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2